


let them come, let them come by

by inkedblood



Series: beneath the candlelight [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen London, Gen, passing mention of cross, they all hang out in a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedblood/pseuds/inkedblood
Summary: Another day in the fallen city of London.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker
Series: beneath the candlelight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923547
Kudos: 5





	let them come, let them come by

**Author's Note:**

> another old work with minor edits. this is just to archive some works that i had completed.

With the experience and sheer frequency of being chased by the debt collectors back at the Surface, Allen found no difference with the constables under here. There was also the fact that they both seek his wayward Master.

God knows where he was at this moment. He always conveniently disappears when there’s trouble afoot. Did that godawful man care what would happen to him? Fat chance! He wouldn’t have left him if he did!

The shouting of far too familiar voices was far too close from his hiding place for his comfort, immediately walking away from their notice. Alleys in Spite were dangerous to wander alone, shadows thick enough to commit unspeakable things, but it’s not like he had any choice, did he?

Aside from being caught, of course.

He could have talked sense to them, but when do these people would listen to him? Not for the incoming years, he believed. With that fact, he learned where to hide, who to bribe, and what to do. Like always, there are repercussions and the unexpected that will happen. Even if he was friends with someone today, they might be hauling him off to authorities in the next day.

Such as the _Kanda Yuu_ \- the mercenary that hounds around Wolfstack Docks- that was now cornering him to a dead end.

Ah, this will be troublesome. He has an appointment to uphold.

“Did the Constable did a favor to you, Kanda?” he quipped, smiling, looking for a way out. Ah, it’s futile, if he were to be completely honest. It’s Kanda, after all. “Or you want to win theirs?”

Favor in exchange for a favor; that’s how sometimes things were done in this place.

 _“What did you do this time._ ”

He shrugged. “Who knows with them. I never did anything suspicious.”

“So does someone who really did something suspicious would have said, beansprout.”

He glared at him. He never did like how Kanda would press things. “I actually did not, bastard,” he huffed.

He only looked at him with a raise of his brow, the ass.

Sighing, he looked at his watch. Tch, it was almost time. “So, Kanda, what must I do to go scot-free?” he asked, pocketing his watch back. “Unfortunately, visiting New Gate Prison isn’t in my schedule today.”

He keeps frowning, eyes narrowing further. He’s at his wits’ end pulling himself back from punching him.

Time to thicken his face, perhaps.

“Echoes? Perhaps secrets?” Allen doubt he could use them efficiently, the man’s a terrible secret keeper after all. “What would you want from me in exchange?”

Kanda blinked. Oh, a reaction! That’s rare coming from him.

“Care saying that again?”

Well, not that he had any more dignity to get what he wants, even if that person was someone like Kanda, “Please, Kanda? No one at the constables likes me and I fear what they will do to me. The prison is an awful, _awful_ place, after all.”

Suddenly, like a switch turned on, Kanda grinned, teeth and all that it terrified him at that moment. Wait for a moment, why in the God’s name was his hair’s moving-

On top of Kanda’s head was Timcanpy, popping out like a sprout, mirroring the man with his much teethier grin.

Wait, when did Timcanpy followed them?

“Thank Lena for this,” Kanda said, the grin still on his face, “she blew the trail the Constable were tracking to you. I’m just getting the payment she wanted.”

He doesn’t feel good about this. “What… payment?”

His smile turned shit-eating. “Just something.”

“Kanda!”

“Come on, we have somewhere to go, don’t we?”

 _Oh._ He actually almost forgot.

Well, meeting with Mr. Clathermont will have to wait. He’ll get something to compensate the next time he visits. Given on the situation, can he be blamed? He was being chased by the constables, for Heaven’s sake!

He did notice something, however. The smile that spread on his face was hard to control.

“So you were worried of me!”

“I am _not._ ”

“You could have let them get me, but-“

“Not another word, beansprout.”

“ _It’s Allen!”_

Escaping from the Constable’s pursuit and getting not-so-scot free; that is how usually Allen Walker’s mornings went by.

It is just another day in Spite.

* * *

Living in the University is not that bad. Well, Lavi’s not really living there since they have their own flat above in a bookshop at Ladybones Road, but they might consider it one given on how much time they would be spending in the campus.

There might be cases of students and professors alike being lit up with fire from studying the Correspondence. If they would survive, poor bloke would be living in fear for the sorrow spiders love eyes that had seen the Correspondence. Then there’s the Summerset and Bethnic rivalry that they’re sure that would blow up into a full-drawn brawl of sorts if they don’t have official competitions against each other that they could attend.

It could be weary at times, but they do love the place.

There was a hallway that was situated between the two colleges. It is impossible to miss since it’s the first thing people would see along with the iconic lion statue that seemingly glare at people, but often enough, the place itself is silent and empty.

Students and fellow professors alike greet them as they passed by, and they return the sentiment with his own smile. A hello there, and a handshake here. Just smile, smile, smile- they are just an energetic professor to them after all.

“Rough day?”

Lurking in the shadows, a sway of a skirt caught their eye. In the darkness was a woman- Li Lenalee, dressed in a dress that falls just below her knees, an ornate Chatelaine strapped and kept on her waist, keys and scissors and a pouch dangling from it. She lets the light cast on her but didn’t stir from the post she is leaning on.

A small smile paints her pretty face, looking quite harmless at a first glance that, yet this is the same woman that caught them off-guard. Not once did they feel her presence while she approached them. Either they were that exhausted, or she had always been that good.

Li Lenalee was never, ever harmless.

Lavi grinned, shrugging their shoulders. “Oh, the same story honestly. Summerset and Bethnic squabbled after one thought-provoking question, full of ideas and opinions rooted from their traditions and beliefs. The lecture ended with another open-ended note.”

“Classic for them,” she mused. “Are they still fighting over which of their fraction gets the honor of sailing to the Empire of Hands?”

Solemnly, they nodded. “Now that the Adventuress came back, very much so. Still a running bet to others not that much invested, I’m afraid. I’m quite sure whichever they are, they will love to rub it to their rivals’ faces.”

“That will backfire if they sink, however.”

“They can always go back to the city if that happened.”

“As a drownee? Dear Lord, I don’t think the porters will allow it.”

There was a yell coming from the courtyard, a Bethnic student pointing forward and their teammates scrambling for the ball. Nearby, a clique coming from the Summerset grumbling about the soulless wandering around the University with their empty eyes and faces. The lion at the lobby loomed ominously, eyes seemingly gleaming blue.

Another day in the University was over.

“Speaking of-“ they turned to Lenalee, eye glinting, “-aren’t we supposed to meet Yuu and Allen at Caligula’s?”

She laughed, finally moving away from the pillar. Her steps were quiet and discreet on the hard tiles. “That is why I am here for, _Bookman._ We have a coffee to catch.”

* * *

“They’re late.”

Allen gazed at the pocket watch on his hand, frowning. Timcanpy had settled on the top of his hair, dozing off. The coffee they had ordered started to cool. “What had taken them so long? They are not usually this late, especially not Miss Li.”

“Why, busy running away from the constables that you can’t stay in one place?”

He sniffed, glaring at Kanda. “Of course not.”

Kanda made a noncommittal noise. Allen wanted to punch him.

“Oh, have you two been waiting for a while now?”

That was-

“La-“ Allen started.

“Stupid rabbit,” Kanda hissed at them, cutting him off, “You’re fucking late.”

They placed a hand to their heart, looking hurt. “Only me? What about the lady here?”

“I waited for you about an hour in the University, Lavi,” she quipped, absolutely _not_ grinning.

“That is quite rude for you, Lavi,” Allen said, trying to reign in his laughter, “Making Lenalee wait? Why, I might think you are actually not Lavi!”

“Argh! You know how the Summerset and Bethnic are! An absolute nightmare to mediate the two.”

“I wouldn’t know,” mused Kanda. “Never been there.”

“Of course not,” Allen snorted. “You’re busy wrangling animals at the Labyrinth, aren’t you?”

‘And if you’re not shutting up, you’ll be the one I’m wrangling next.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Okay, men.” Lenalee cut them off, finally sitting down with Lavi to their table. “I just helped you two clean your act from the constables and you’re making a scene already?”

“What did Kanda do?” Allen asked, as if he’s not involved.

“Don’t. Or I’m not giving what you want.”

Lenalee immediately perked up as Allen choked on his coffee. “Oh, you did record it? And here I was, thinking you were just bluffing!”

Before he can stuff Timcanpy away into his clothes, the traitorous little thing flies away from his head and immediately settles to Lenalee’s hair, grinning wickedly at him. The glare he gave at the golem was poisonous.

“A favor for a favor- that’s how things work in London, is it not?”

Well, Allen couldn’t deny that, but still- “How would me pleading to Kanda benefit to you? Did someone commission you, or-“

Oh.

_Oh._

Blackmail. Of _fucking_ course.

Pleading to the man he disliked can be a source of weakness, after all.

Great. Just brilliant.

Kanda looked smug.

He wheezed. “Lenalee.”

“It is not that I’m forcing you to do anything-“

“You will use it when the opportunity rises, however,” Lavi quipped.

Lenalee pouted. “How mean, Lavi.”

Kanda scoffed. “Rabbit’s right, though.”

“You’re lying,” Allen hissed.

She broke into peals of laughter, raising a hand in surrender. “Okay, I just want to see you begging. Kanda had to prove me that _you_ can resort to pleading. I mean-” she waved a hand at him, “-you don’t look the type!”

“Clearly you haven’t dealt with the infamous Devils, Miss Li.”

Kanda made an eye to Lavi’s direction, in which they choke.

“In my defense-” they started, wiping the droplet of coffee dripping on their chin, cheeks ablaze, “-he was charming. Very much so.”

“In which you almost lost your soul because of it,” Lenalee quips. waving her hand as she giggles.

“They had to be charming enough to sweep anyone off their feet, Lavi,” Allen said, voice absolutely deadpan as he jabbed a finger to their heart. “That’s literally their job.”

A server comes to their table with a pot of coffee on their tray, and after that, everything settled down. Kanda twitched his nose in distaste at the smell. Lavi laughed as they take a swig from their cup after Allen offered it to them. He also gave one to Lenalee who thanked him with a smile and then handing Kanda a tea she knows he liked. She laughed at his wary look, urging him to take it and no, she will ask no favors from it. Allen sniggered, drinking his coffee as she poured hot water to Kanda’s cup as the said man took the tea bag out from its packaging.

Crowd upon crowd of people pass by the coffee shop. Those with eyes glowing red, faces wrapped in bandages, something writhing and pulsing beneath their clothes- the scent of smoke, blood, salt, and dead lingering in the air, mixing as the very scent of the city, of London.

A lamppost blinks as it sinks down to the earth, a tentacle coiling around its post. No one batted an eye, simply passing by with their hats and umbrella aloft, fans and hands raised and spread as they talk in hushed whispers amongst them. Uncaring of the things happening around them. That’s how things go in the city, after all.

It was just another day In Fallen London.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw that u have so much planned for an au but alas, u think u couldnt execute it properly... this is one of those aus ;;;; 
> 
> fl aus are always dear to my heart and i really miss this so much ;;;;


End file.
